Diario de agonia
by PSINess1
Summary: ATENCION: Este fic no es de EarthBound. Si lo quieres leer, hazlo si quieres.
1. Presentacion

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta fic no es de EartBound, es una historia que...**

* * *

_Presentación  
_

Sentimientos...

Muchos de ellos son alegres y optimistas, que proyectan ánimos y muchas veces se transmiten de persona en persona...

Pero...¿Que hay al otro lado de la moneda?

Este fic contara muchos de los sentimientos que retumban en mi mente y corazón. Si gustas leerlos, te invito. Pero si te niegas, no te obligo a nada.

Ríete si piensas que soy melodramático, patético, o como quieras decirme. Solo sabre que hago bien en sacar estos pensamientos...


	2. Infancia y Adolecencia

**REPITO: Esto no es de EarthBound**

* * *

_Infancia y Adolecencia_

La infancia es el momento en el que no hay muchas preocupaciones, ese momento de donde la felicidad e inocencia esta en la cúspide de nuestro ser y al crecer uno aprende cosas y va viendo poco a poco como el mundo puede ser un asco.

Ese mundo que alguna vez te fascino y aterro de pequeño esta calleándose poco a poco, la gente de oscuro corazón busca deshacerse muchas veces de personas inocentes.

La infancia puede llegar a ser una cortina para ocultar la terrible y cruda realidad.

Y la adolescencia es la etapa de libertad, donde muchos le dicen adiós a ese niño que alguna vez fueron, suelen caer en la tentación de esa maldad que quiere hacer que se pierdan en el camino. Y para mi son escasas las personas de buen corazón, que con solo verlos sabes que no son un peligro para ti y las personas que quieres.

Y muchos crecen y se hacen también responsables de la decadencia social en el mundo...


	3. Familia

_Familia_

La familia es aquella que te acompaña, apoya y te hace feliz.

Me han tocado también aquellos que se aprovechan de ti y te quieren ver la cara de imbécil, estos solo que te quieren por conveniencia o por tus bienes. Que a veces no me escuchen. Y que discutan y se guarden secretos y rencores en frente tuyo.

En mi opinión molesta mucho eso, también que no sabes lo que hacen, si esas cosas te pueden atormentar convirtiendo un tiempo con ellos en algo inquietante.

Pero como dije en un principio, también te pueden ayudar y la confianza puede ser mutua. Pueden estar hay cuando los necesitas.

* * *

**Hasta que los malos sentimientos me calmoman, nos vemos..**


	4. Abuelos

_Abuelos_

Los abuelos son aquellos que les han dado la vida a nuestros padres, las personas que queremos y que desbordan sabiduría, según dicen.

Yo estoy agradecido de que mis abuelos estén aun en el mundo.

Algunos piensan que sus abuelos pueden molestar, otros los estereotipan como "quejumbrosos", así que por favor cuiden, quieran y respeten a esas personas.

Y por mi parte, quiero a los míos, a pesar de que a veces puedan ser obstinados, exigentes y ese tipo de cosas. Muchas veces e querido decirle adiós a una de ellos, pero aun la quiero.

Y a la otra, pocas veces la veo. Y al otro... solo quiero que el sea feliz con... _ella._..

* * *

**Hasta entonces... **


	5. Incomprendido

_Incomprendido_

En algún momento de nuestras vidas no hemos sentido incomprendidos, desde ideas y creencias que no esperaban, hasta decisiones sobre nuestra propia persona...

Yo... aveces considero que quizás en mi caso es aun peor...

Cuando me hacen preguntas obvias, trato de dar a entender "esa pregunta no necesita ser respondida", pero nunca lo entienden.

Otro ejemplo seria el desahogar mi enojo, asaces intentando pegarle a cosas simples como almohadas o un saco de boxeo, pero en ocasiones. Algunas personas me dicen cosas como "Síguete golpeando para que quedes tonto" o "Continua y te saco a ti y a tu XXXX de la casa."... aveces me frustra el que no comprendan que suelo hacer eso porque muchas ocasiones quiero sacar ese enojo, ira o desesperación y no lastimarlos porque esa ira me a querido hacerlos... a lo mejor ya entenderán ¿o no?

Y existen mas ejemplos, pero el punto es que me desespera el que muchas (y hago énfasis en esa palabra) veces me sienta como un...

incomprendido


End file.
